


Bad Boys And Kittens

by RoseWritingUniverses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy AU, M/M, Valentine's Day present, bad boy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWritingUniverses/pseuds/RoseWritingUniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants is a normal day without any embarrassing moments. (AKA what came to life after I read the prompt "I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guy’s ass.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys And Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr.

All Harry wanted was to get through every school day without something going wrong. Last Tuesday he tripped all over himself in the middle of the hallway, between classes, when it was busiest. Thursday, some girl grossly sneezed in his face (yeah, there was snot), and yesterday, some jerk pushed his lunch tray into his chest. (Was Harry wearing his favorite sweatshirt at the time? Yes, yes he was.) He wasn’t expecting much, he just wanted to live a normal day.

  
Harry started to get suspicious during first period when there was an old lady as his substitute for English. She got through the roll without doing anything out of the ordinary, and she explained what they were doing well enough, but when she let him go to the bathroom, that’s when it happened. He was almost out of the door, and she was right behind him. Unfortunately, she was wearing a really long skirt, and it got under her feet.

  
In second period, people from his first period were talking about how it couldn’t have been an accident that she ended up on top of him- talk about being a teacher’s pet. (Needless to say, he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him, please.) That was pretty much just the fifteen minutes though, the rest of the class he could just ignore them. He felt a bit relieved when Mrs. Edwards told them to shut up, and even more so when she sent one of them to the principal’s office.

  
It was not really a great day so far, but it got better during third. It was always got better during third. _Louis Tomlinson_ was in his third. Louis Tomlinson was considered one of the bad boys at the school, and Harry was definitely nowhere close to that, but who couldn’t love those blue eyes?

  
The two of them never said more than three words to each other, and typically those words consisted of Louis asking for a pen. Harry did not have pens set aside for Louis in case he asked, that was ludicrous, and Niall and Liam could just shut up about it.

  
Today, though, today was different.

  
_Louis fucking Tomlinson_ , bad boy extraordinaire, brought his _fucking kitten_ to school. Louis had her in his hoodie, and she looked right at Harry, and meowed at him, with those young, loving, innocent eyes, that he will love forever. She yawned, stuck her tongue out, he almost died from it, and Harry praised his weird and inconsistent luck that he sat behind Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

“Harry, mate, you’re more gooey-eyed than normal,” Liam commented. Unfortunately, the bell had rung and Harry had to leave the kitten and go to lunch. Now he had to stare at Louis from a hundred feet away in the cafeteria.

  
“Yeah, did Tomlinson glance at you today?” Niall snickered. Harry had to roll his eyes, because he was used to getting teased about this.

  
“Right because you never get that face when you see Zayn Malik’s ass,” he said back. This sent Niall into a short, howling fit of laughter, and Harry realized it wasn’t hard to see why some of his teachers thought he came to school drunk. It wasn’t even that funny.

  
“Oi, everyone likes that ass. And,” Liam pointed at Harry, “if it weren’t for my ogling that ass, you wouldn’t know to stare at Tomlinson’s eyes. So there.” As it was, Zayn Malik was Louis’ best friend, and was of course the other teenage delinquent. Harry and Liam stared at each other (while ignoring Niall’s truly amused face) for a minute, challenging each other to just say something.

  
“Aw, damn, I forgot to get something, I’ll be right back,” Harry said. He heard Liam say something snarky under his breath, but he let it go.

  
Harry was on his way to get a fork, but there was a sudden shout somewhere to his left. He startled and turned to face whoever had made such a loud noise.

  
“Ay! Styles!” Harry turned again to look at who had just shouted his name, and froze when he came face to face with Louis Tomlinson, who looked _pissed_.

  
“Hold Marbles while I show Grimshaw the inside of his fucking face,” he growled, shoving the same small kitten (who meowed at that moment) into Harry’s arms.

  
There are just some moments that happen to you that make you reflect on all of your previous decisions that lead up to that point, and for Harry, this was one of them. Suddenly, Harry was faced with multitudes of questions. How long had Louis known his name? Why would he trust Harry, of all people surrounding him, to hold his kitty? What was the story behind the name Marbles, or was there one at all? Was he about to have a heart attack, or was it normal for a skinny person his age to have his heart race this much? Could Harry escape with the small kitten without anyone noticing? Why did Louis feel the need to show Grimshaw the inside of his own fucking face? All of these questions raced in Harry’s head, and he found himself just standing there, frozen to the ground.

  
There was blood on Nick Grimshaw’s face and on Louis’s knuckles, and Harry thought it appropriate to hide Marbles’ eyes from the scene. Finally, Zayn pulled Louis back, clapping him on the shoulder. (Why wasn’t there a teacher to break up this fight? It literally ended in blood.) Nick scrambled to stand up, and almost ran out of the cafeteria, tail between his legs. Most of the cafeteria was silent, except for a few whispers (that were not actually that quiet) and people around the fight talking about what just happened. Zayn reached to the table to get a napkin, and handed it to Louis. Louis gently dabbed it on his knuckles.

  
“Um,” Harry said. He realized that there wasn’t a protocol for what to say in this situation. Louis then grinned at him, and Harry died on the spot.

  
“Thanks mate. Didn’t want her to get tangled up in my mess, you were the first person I saw. Hope I didn’t scare ya,” he explained, reaching and clapping Harry on his back. His skin stung a little, but all he could do was stare while Louis gently removed Marbles from his arms.

  
“Um,” Harry said again. Surely he could think of something to say, but Louis didn’t seem to notice his lack of social graces.

  
“Yeah, Nick was right pissin’ me off. Said West Side Story was just a cheap knock-off of Romeo and Juliet, and I just couldn’t ‘ave it,” Louis said while gently petting Marbles’ head.

  
“...I’m Harry.” It wasn’t the best thing to say, but it was damn better than “um.” Finally, Louis took notice of Harry’s physical and mental state, and tilted his head, a little confused, and a little amused.

  
“Uh-huh… and I’m Louis. Hey, you wanna hang out sometime? My treat,” he smiled. Harry’s eyes widened.

  
“...Yes,” Harry said, nodding slowly. That’s what he was supposed to say, right?

  
And to think his day started with an old lady falling on him.


End file.
